Death-Marked
by xpangzii
Summary: A girl with the brand of a one-winged angel is ordered to infiltrate Gallagher School under the orders of her own institution, the Mephistos, to gather information about their competition. However, for a girl who grew up being tortured and only trained to kill, how will she view the much brighter society of the Gallagher School for Girls and the Blackthorne Institute?
1. Chapter 1

**There will be some action/dying scenes that include blood and gore, so be aware. It will be much lighter in the next chapters :)** **This will also be the shortest chapter ( I hope). The next chapters will include much more content. You can consider this as sort of a prologue.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Again, she was in that dark room. Beaten, battered, scarred. Her hands tied behind her in that chair. Being watched by faces through glass. Her breathing shallowed and she felt that her death was near. But they wouldn't let her die. They always kept her near death. A man in a lab coat and with a protective mask on entered with a couple bodyguards.

"Slap her! She is prohibited from falling asleep."

A bulky man walked forward and slapped her harshly on her cheek. Although it stung, it was hardly anything compared to the pain she felt before. She straightened her back and stared at the man calmly. Eyeing him without emotion. His blank face twisted into an empty yet cruel smile.

"Looks like she's fully awake. Take her to the fourteenth chamber where #34 is. He has already defected, and she will take care of that trash."

One of the bodyguards leaned forward and untied her hands. From the look on his, he was disgusted by her. She was unkempt and her hair was in straggles. He probably feared her silence. Not once had she wailed in pain since being brought here. He imagined her as a wild beast, a humanistic weapon, inhuman. Two other bodyguards grabbed her by her arms and led her to the fourteenth chamber, while the man in the coat chuckled as he watched their backs fade in the halls.

They arrived at an iron door. One of the men entered a code and the door creaked open. The two men holding her threw her into the room, and the iron door closed shut. Before she stood up, a creature pounced and yelled crazily. It was #34. he had indeed gone crazy. She stretched out her arm and dug her fingers into his torso. Blood squirted on her face, but she didn't even flinch. Using her long fingernails, she squished his heart into pieces. The corpse flopped onto the ground, lifeless. She stood up and licked her fingers. She was always given a couple of hours to take care of defects, but if she could finish quickly she could sleep. She closed her eyes. However, it was not before long when the door opened again. She turned to face the man who entered. It was the same one in the lab coat.

"Hah! Splendid. The heart was wrenched out beautifully."

One of the bodyguards who was horrified, leaned forward and barfed. The man's face suddenly changed from his empty grin to controlled rage.

"How dare you destroy this beautiful image of blood and death with your food. Girl 98057, get rid of him."

She darted forward and clasped the bodyguard's throat with her thin yet powerful fingers. He choked as she lifted his body off the ground. He clawed at her hand, but to no avail. Instead, she squeezed tighter. Eventually, from the force of her fingers, his head exploded and the insides landed everywhere. She threw the headless corpse on the ground.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect." The man in the lab coat purred. A bloody eyeball rolled toward his shoe, and he stepped on it, crushing it on the ground. "After being here for 10 years, you have become perfect. You may now kill as much as wa-"

At last she smiled cruelly with pleasure. She dug her fingernails into the flesh on his neck.

"You-!"

He didn't finish his sentence as his head rolled off his shoulders. The other body guards screamed and ran away yelling in fear. She slowly walked out of the room to the dimly-lit hallway. There, she noticed the brand on her arm. It was of an angel with one wing. She ignored it and stretched her arms. She began walking down the hallway toward the outside.

"Oh, no you don't~"

A voice resonated down the hallway and she turned around. A lady in a lab coat smiled coldly back at her.

"Restrain her!"

The lady pointed toward her, and the bodyguards charged at her and pinned her to the ground. 98057 made no effort to deflect their blows.

"Now, now, don't try to run. I assure you Dr. Hood, the man you killed, was out of his mind when he told you to kill as much as you wanted. Instead, I want you to spy on the Blackthorne Institute and the Gallagher School for Girls, our competition. We want information about how to destroy them. You will infiltrate the Gallagher School. Both schools have good connections and work together quite constantly so that gives you the chance to get information on the Blackthorne Institute also. Girl 98057, we give you the name Sil while you are there. You will spend all 3 years of your high school there. And when you are back, I expect you to have more information than enough to destroy them. Your mission will commence the moment the new year for these Gallagher Girls begins in September. I will be sure to drill into you not just killing methods from before, but their etiquette and also different languages. This mission is important. If you fuck up... you know whats coming for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! I finally got this chapter out. Give me all a hand :3**

 **Really, really, sorry about how long it took (almost a month). I had rewritten this is soooo many versions. I finally decided to go with this one, but i still need to improve a bit on the content...**

 **Guest:** Thanks a lot :3 I really appreciated your ideas so i knew what you guys were looking for. I originally planned to do something along the lines of going straight to the missions, but i realized she needed some 'bonding-time' with the Gallaghers and the Blackthornes. Her double agent life will begin shortly :) **  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The outside was too bright for Sil. It had already been years since she had last seen the sun. Sil ducked under the trees for shade and ran towards the Ford Mustang parked in the corner. The Professor had prepared someone to drive her to the Gallagher School for Girls. Sil carried a small bag that held the possessions she needed for school. Sil's face- which had not been washed in years- was cleaned, but she had worn glasses to cover the murderous glance she had. The Professor had also taught Sil enough etiquette that Sil could smoothly converse like royalty and act like one.

Sil propped herself down into the car. She looked at the mirror in front of the car, and noticed the driver was glaring at her with pure hatred. Sil reached out her hand and grasped his throat. A trickle of blood ran down his throat and the driver spluttered out: "No…no...p-please…s-s-spare me!" Sil released her hands and although she did not speak, the meaning was clear. If the driver slipped up next time he would meet his death.

The trip was not smooth. The driver's hands shook constantly and the car would twerk at odd moments. By the time Sil had arrived, if not for her incredible experience in escaping from bombed buildings or traveling around trees at high speed, she would had barfed.

Sil took her bag and walked gracefully out of the car. Many other students had all gathered on the campus and none had noticed Sil. They were all watching the black limousines parking on the east of the campus, and the tall uniformed boys strolling out. The corners of Sil's mouth twitched up slightly. To think she could already begin gathering information on the Blackthorne Institute just barely after the beginning of the mission. The -what before had been a messy blob of people - had miraculously suddenly converged together to become an array of girls standing solidly and neatly into formation. They held their heads high and silently waited for the Blackthorne to come onto campus. The headmistress had already arrived and she leaped onto the podium with ease.

"Welcome! My dear Gallagher students and Blackthorne friends. This may be sudden, however, due to the acting up of Mephistos, the headmaster of the Blackthorne Institute and I had decided to bring our students together to deal with the more serious matters at hand. Mephistos has recently joined with other smaller, but still dangerous, organizations, and they are aiming for America. We will no longer to be teaching our regular curriculum, but in fact, we are going on missions. The US Government is in a very bad situation. Mephistos has already cornered them into giving up the southeast area of America, and the FBI and the police are unable to act with the possibility of there being traitors in their midst. The US Government has decided to hand us the responsibility of protecting America. Today you will be able to rest, but starting tomorrow, you will all go through harsh training. At the end of this month, we will officially begin the missions. Until then, I pray for all your good luck. I am sorry to those who did not want to be pulled into this mess, but there is no other option for survival.

"I understand that it is barely morning, but you must get your rest. You will be unable to sleep for days in missions, and today will be the only day where you can rest for the whole day. Gallagher students will all be in the western dorms while the Blackthorne students in the eastern dorms. I will no longer assign rooms - as it is not important- but I trust your descisions. There will be 4 people to a dorm. Two on the beds, and two on the floor. You will switch each day, so you all get a fair amount of time on the beds. Three of the Blackthorne will have to go to the western dorms to sleep and one of the Gallgher will share their room with those 3. I am sorry about the uneven numbers, but for if that Gallagher is unwilling, you will have the option of 5 to room. Because of the obvious problems that are going to occur with Blackthorne being in the western dorms, the headmaster of Blackthorne has already chosen which three. Leon Raynolf, Jay Sermon, and Drake Beisol.

"Off you go the rest. The three which I have called will go to Room 265. If you have questions on the location, ask around."

The headmistress landed on the ground and left with the vice and the secretary following behind her. Sil followed the trail of girls into the western dorms, and headed toward an empty room. Her lack of familiarity with the other Gallagher would ensure her exclusion and it was no use trying to join a room with them. Sil set her bag down on the floor and noticed a shelf full of books in the corner of the room. She slid _History of Gallagher School for Girls_ from the bookshelf and began reading.

By the time Sil looked up from the book, it had already become dusk. She set the book down and slept sitting down. Too much comfort and leisure would have made her uncomfortable. However, not even within 5 minutes of her sleep, Sil sensed three people entering the room and woke up. Based on their walking gaits, Sil was surprised to find that they were the Blackthorne students that should have been in room 265.

They seemed to be equally surprised to find someone else in the room because one of them suddenly spoke up. "Looks like there is already someone here, but no matter it is just one of those nosy and annoying Gallagher."

He leaned in close to her face, as though to get a good look at her, but he had been too close and Sil snapped open eyes and grabbed the cuff on his collar.

"Oh you are awake." The Blackthorne student calmly replied. "You seem to be strong for a nerdy glasses girl. I hope you won't turn out to be like those snobby Gallaghers."

Sil released him and sat back down and closed her eyes. They were not dangerous and none had any killing intent so far.

The boy strutted away and sat on the bed on the other side of the room.

"I will take this bed. And you two decide who sleeps on that one."

Sil sensed that one of them willingly went to the window across from her, while the other just simply sat on the bed.

There was a ruffling of sheets and it became quiet.

By morning, Sil could feel the rays of the sun burning into her skin. She awoke and walked toward the shady area of the room to continue to read _History of Gallagher School for Girls_ and to survey the other 3 whom had already awoken and were silently doing their own thing.

It was before long that an announcement was broadcasted and the headmistress of Gallagher had called for all the students to gather in the Grand Hall.

Sil picked up her bag and left immediately and followed the trail of girls to the Grand Hall. There was noticeably more girls around the 3 Blackthorne students who had just excited the room.

The Grand Hall was packed and the secretary stood on the podium. "So," she said in a bored voice, "Everyone will start training now. Make pairs with the people of the different school. Three of those pairs will be students from just Blackthorne. Make sure there is a distinct difference between height."

Sil noticed a one of the Blackthorne boys walking towards her, with a crowd of girls behind him. He stood beside her. "Yo! Transfer student!" He smiled what was supposed to be a dazzling smile, but Sil didn't respond. The girls behind him swooned. "Why don't you and I be partners?" He smiled again. Seeing Sil was not responding her replied, "I'll take that as a 'yes' then." The girls disappointed, went to make partners with the Blackthorne, however they remained awfully close.

Sil noticed by the way he occasionally glanced at the crowd, that he had forcefully made himself partners with her so that he would gain popularity as a supposed kind giving person.

But going even further, he loosely wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down close to ear and whispered, "Your hair is very pretty."

Sil glanced up at him, and grabbed his face and hurled him over her. He landed on the ground with a hard _WHOMP!_. He groaned and sat up.

"You didn't have to go that far," He whined, but noticing the stares from his crowd of girls he hacked a cough. A couple of the Blackthorne who had been jealous of his popularity earlier sniggered as he stood up and began making a list of pathetic excuses to the girls.

"Ahem." The secretary had suddenly spoken through her microphone. "As demonstrated earlier by the transfer student-Sil was it?-that was indeed the activity I was going to have you all do. The taller person of the two is to attempt to do a restraining hold from the back of the shorter one, while the shorter one is to grab onto their head and hurl them over. It is a self-defensive strategy but I don't expect you all to know it…"

They went through a couple more exercises which bored Sil down to her bones. It was apparently the same of the others. They all breezed through the activities and when Sil retired to her room it felt like nothing to her. Her boredom was soon replaced by the need for bloodlust and she seriously considering killing one of the Blackthorne students in the room, especially the yellow haired one who had pissed her off yesterday. But, Professor's orders replayed themselves through her head and she defeatedly sat down in her corner to read again and to absorb all the imformation about Gallagher she could get from that book.

Sil's eyes drooped and the dullness of the book droned her to sleep.

 _"Sis! Sis! Help me!" A pale boy with golden curls and pleading blue eyes stared at her crying. The men were taking him away. She stretched out her hand to reach him, but she could not. She could only do one more thing. "I volunteer! I will take the place of my brother. So, please… let him go…let him live." She broke down, and one of the men's contorted into a weird expression. "Fine," he said, "We will take you, but under the condition that you will be better than your brother here."_

 _Tiny hands bearing the mark of a one winged angel grabbed her own. She looked down to see her brother staring at her, his eyes now overflowing with tears. "Sis! Don't go…"_

 _She painfully smiled back and said, "I'll be back for you, Rick. I promise. I'll stay alive in that hell for you, my dear little brother."_

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter might be slightly boring, not as much blood and gore (disappointingly). Anyway, Sil is still getting used to the atmosphere and the real action begins when the missions begins, probably in the 3rd or 4th chapter. And the Blackthorne boys in her dorm won't remain anonymous. *hint**hint**nudge**nudge*** ***wink**wink***

 **YAASSSS! A little backstory on Sil's life!**

 **Thanks for reading again my awesome fans :) You are all the best!**

 **PLZ Comment, subscribe, and like this video down below...** **Just kidding xD Anyways, more reviews. I will need it desperately!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, i have been extremely busy this month with tests and homework, so i have not had the time to do this.**

* * *

The month passed by tonelessly. Whereas the rest were beginning to sweat as the difficulty increased, Sil remain bored. She had taken it her duty to read during exercises, which she could perform without even having to look. She could tell, however, that there were also some people who were the same as her.

The yellow-haired boy, whose name Sil quickly learned, was Leon Raynolf. He always seemed to try to find ways to make her life miserable, including trying pranks and embarrassing her. But, nothing could have compared to Mephistos. Sil had already moved on to the 11th Volume of History of Spies, and other than reading, did nothing else in her free time. Her team had been assigned, and coincidentally two from her dorm, Leon Raynolf-unfortunately- and Jay Sermon.

The team gathered in a small room as the headmaster of Blackthorne sat at a table his hands fiddling with papers.

"Welcome. I'm sure you already know, I've gathered you for your mission. A couple other teams have been sent out already, but your team, will do things without interference of others. I chose you 3 for your independence and ability to act alone. As such, your missions will be more serious. I need you to kill this boy."

He pushed a paper forward and on it was a picture of a handsome boy, however he was not sane. He had a sadistic gaze and was drooling.

 _James Prizo_

 _Mass Murderer_

 _Age: 13_

 _A-Class Criminal_

The three nodded solemnly as the headmaster continued speaking, "You will find him and murder him on the spot. He has currently been spotted in New York City. Any accomplices of his will also be killed. " He looked at the disgusted face of Leon and simply said, "Spies have all thrown away their humanity."

They crouched on the roof and watched the figures down below walking on the sidewalk. There was a sudden scream, and the very suspect appeared. Sil took no hesitation to draw out her gun and shoot. However, Jay Sermon seemingly had thought the same and shot also. His precision was accurate, accurate enough that the bullets skidded against each other as they both headed towards Prizo. The bullets missed and instead hit the windows of the buildings nearby due to the force and speed of the bullets when they hit against each other. The people on the sidewalk all screamed and Sil clicked her tongue in anger. On closer inspection, she discovered Jay Sermon had done that on purpose. She hissed at him. He stared coldly back saying, "To think you would have the nerve to kill right in front of so many eyes." Sil glared but didn't say anything. Prizo had run into any alley to escape. Sil hopped onto the roof to follow him. Spotting Prizo in the alleyway, Sil jumped down from the roof to confront him. Prizo opened his jaws, drooling. "Food! FOOOD! MEAT!" He charged forward with his jaws open wide. Sil put the barrel of the gun in his mouth. Prizo stayed still, scared of the gun. Sil shot. He doubled over in pain howling and screaming as a hole in his mouth opened. Sil leaned against the wall, waiting for his accomplices to come, if any.

She watched Prizo as he struggled. The pool of blood growing around him was increasing. Suddenly, Jay Sermon and Leon Raynolf came down from the roof. Leon Raynolf turned green at the sight, but Jay Sermon walked towards Sil forcefully put his hand on the wall next to her head, trying to intimidate her. "What are you doing?" He growled.

Sil shrugged and held up the paper the headmaster had given to their group.

"Kill, not torture."

Sil took out a knife and pressed it at his throat, glaring at him.

"Tch." Jay Sermon left and shot Prizo in the heart. Prizo immediately stilled. Sil walked over to the corpse and gripped the head of the corpse in his fingers. After pressing hard, the head exploded and was ripped off of the body. Sil threw the parts from the head onto the ground and wiped her fingers on her clothes. The Professor had taught her enough etiquette that she resisted the urge to lick the blood off her fingers. Leon Raynolf barfed at the scene, while Jay Sermon turned red with fury. He gripped her by the collar of her shirt, growling.

Sil glared back and jerked herself out of his grasp.

"Why?"

Sil shrugged.

"For fun?"

Sil smirked and jumped back onto the roof of the building, heading back for Gallagher for the completion of the mission.

The headmaster praised them for their good work and assigned their team an official number. They were now known as Team 666.

"I realize you have just gotten back from the mission, but I have yet another one. It is urgent. Some nuclear weapons are being sold off at the Auction House in Manchester. I need you three to infiltrate it as the bidders and steal the nuclear weapons there-"

"Sir."

"What is it Raynolf?"

"May…may I skip this mission. I am not feeling well."

The headmaster frowned. "Are you mentally or physically ill?"

"I am not accustomed to seeing dead… sir…it is my first time. I'm rather… uncomfortable right now."

The headmaster's frown deepened. He glared at Leon for what seemed like a long time, but at last he sighed.

"Alright. You are excused from this mission, but I expect you to be in top-notch condition for the next one."

"Of course, sir."

The headmaster nodded, "You may go now."

Leon left the room in a hurry.

The headmaster glanced at both Sil and Jay Sermon, "I still will want you to finish this mission successfully though you may have just 2 people."

They nodded as he continued," You will be brother and sister of the Vermillions. Renee Vermillion and Johnathan Vermillion are both very dignified people. They are fluent in every European language-French, Swedish, German, Italian and so on. Here of photos of them. Your disguise must be exactly alike."

He pushed two photos in front. A beautiful black haired girl with deep black eyes stared back at Sil from the picture. Sil observed the picture for a while before looking back up at the headmaster.

"Renee Vermillion. Dignified, yes, but she hides a secret. If I do not know what that is, I am unable to become her."

"Oh?" The headmaster smirked placing his hands on the table. "And what makes you think that?"

"Based on the position of her fingers, she was fidgeting while taking this picture. Her eyes are also cold. She is suppressing some sort of strong emotion. She is yearning for something. I assume you would know the answer?"

"Very good, you are indeed correct. Renee Vermillion is yearning for death. She suicided, however we covered up her death for the sake of this mission so that you could take on her role. The pressure of being part of the Vermillion Family took a great toll on her. She was apparently confined until she would train to become the perfect noblewoman. She felt she would have more freedom in death. Is this enough for you?"

Sil curtly nodded.

"The auction begins at 2:35 AM. Be by the main gate at 1:35 AM. Your disguise should be spotless. A driver will bring you there and give you your fake IDs."

Both Sil and Jay bowed as they left the room to prepare for the mission.

 _The memory of those burning blue eyes flashed in her mind every moment of pain. Her black was bloody from whipping and she was scarred from heavily on her back. Old wounds, new wounds, all sorts of wounds. She hurt. She wanted nothing more than to escape this. Gold hair and a cheerful smile kept her going. However, just three years since her arrival, a boy was brought before her as her training for being an official Mephistos member. His face was wounded so badly that it was unrecognizable, but the sunny golden hair and the mark on the half-winged angel could not ever be forgotten._

 _"Why are you here," The girl tenaciously called out, "Rick…"_

* * *

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter :)**

 **Minkasaurus thanks! I believe you were one of the first people to favorite this and i appreciate it. You were one of the people who kept me going, since i wasn't sure if anyone liked the story or not :)**


End file.
